1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
A thermal or molten-salt battery is an electrical battery in which the electrolyte is substantially solid and inactive at normal, ambient temperatures. Such a battery is only activated when it is actually needed by elevating the temperature of the electrolyte via the application of heat. This property of unactivated storage has the double benefit of avoiding deterioration of the active materials during storage and eliminating the loss of capacity due to self-discharge until the battery is called into use. Thus, a thermal battery can be stored substantially indefinitely, yet provide full power in an instant when power is required.
Thermal batteries, however, traditionally provide a very high power output for a short period of time. While this characteristic is desirable in certain applications, thermal batteries have conventionally not been used in implementations wherein a smaller power output is needed over an extended length of time.
There are many designs of thermal batteries well known in the art; however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.